


six of poems

by artanogon



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Prose Poem, Rhyming, Some wordplay, but again just lightly referenced, in inej’s bit, it’s all very soft, literally just a collection of soft poems for my dearest of dear friends, series of poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artanogon/pseuds/artanogon
Summary: The story of the Ketterdam crows, told through poems and tragedy, and maybe ultimately rising.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker & Jesper Fahey & Inej Ghafa & Wylan Van Eck & Nina Zenik, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik, and matthias is in there too
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. the crows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avid_author_activist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid_author_activist/gifts).



> soph!!! my dear!!! my darling!!! happy birthday!!! i’m so glad you’re on this godforsaken earth, so have some poetry
> 
> ilyyyyyy

** the crows **

there are six  


young children

outside when you walk

into the slick 

city streets 

or “children”

you might think

from height or perhaps 

a little number

called age

but their eyes—

oh their eyes tell such

a different story

and one that’s

quite awful

because ketterdam

is a place where the streets

have mouths and eyes

and they whisper

terrible lies

and the boy

has the grim reaper

in his cold, dead, “wise” 

and slate-grey

eyes 

and the acrobat

girl is not a young one

they say she’s been “ruined” 

by men who used

her for fun

and the beautiful

girl with the lovely red hair

hides in her prostitute’s bed 

and a voice in her head

whispers “witch” 

and the child

the boy with the golden

curls and the perfect name

runs from murder

and his shame

and the sharpshooter 

has a farm back home in zemeni 

lands, and a father who loves him

and does not know of his son’s

gunpowder-stained hands 

and the angry

fjerdan druskelle is bearing bitter, 

bitter shame of his traitor’s desertion

and was betrayed by a woman 

he loved one long winter

they are a 

murder, and murderers too

but crows come in droves and 

a flock will always stay together

through the foul weather 

and clever break-ins

and kingdoms, prisons and lies and

foul configurations and quiet betrayals

and Pekka Rollins and the memories

that drag them under the water

crows only fly in

a murder, they’re always together

and death cannot catch them, no enemies 

can chase them, they will always be 

fighting forever and further. 


	2. dirtyhands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaz brekker, or what had once been.

** dirtyhands **

what a gentle, 

happy child, shining eyes

of cloudy grey and

his hand in that of an

older brother’s 

(both foolish and hopeful

in equal measures, naive and young)

see that boy

run in the streets, laugh

and dream and play

see him smile the

days away

(he’s so innocent and kind

in another world he might have stayed that way)

what a sad

and ruined child, that

boy hiding in the 

corners, wheezing 

with sickness

(his brother, too,

but only one will make it through)

see that child 

lose everything, another

hapless victim of rollins’

devious, greedy schemes,

another catch 

(but oh, he’s waiting,

he’s angry and he’s tinder ready to burn) 

_pekka, be careful with that match!_


	3. the wraith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she was inej ghafa.

** the wraith **

tip

toe

tip 

toe

a shadow’s at the window

creep

spy

drop 

song 

a lonely wraith come and gone

fuck

laugh

whisper 

touch

a suli “whore” down on her luck

eyes

cane 

walls 

shame

dirtyhands comes by again

drop

climb 

shoot

run

a shadow with knives and gun

sankta 

prayer

performance

fall

win it once, then lose it all

blood

touch

friends

...warm? 

inej ghafa has been reborn

nina 

wylan

jesper

kaz

matthias, friends and money up for grabs

fight

win 

suffer 

bleed

blackmailed, locked down, now you’re freed

lover

fighter

armour

friend

you are inej, you will not bend

rise

earn

claw

sail

you are inej, you will not fail

touching

smiling 

running

free

you’re captain now, you sail the seas


End file.
